fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaden/Quotes
Enemy Kaden Conquest Chapter 19 Pre-Battle Quote Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "Today's going great! My fur is even shinier than usual today, heheh." (surge) * "Today I'm going to give grooming my all. I'll raise the bar for gorgeousness!" (weapon exp) * "What's this? Looks cool..." (item) * "I look amazing in anything, that's obvious, but what do you think I look BEST in?" (accessory gift) ** "Whoa, are you really giving this to me?! I promise to pay back the favor, big time!" (accessory gift given, loved) ** "Thanks for the thought, Corrin. I'll pay you back someday—it's a promise!" (accessory gift given, liked) ** "No, hang on---there isn't time for this now. I have to train!" (accessory gift not given) ** Sorry, but... I'm too beautiful for something this tacky. It's a little awkward now...(accessory gift: bath towel) ** "You remembered it's my little ol' birthday?! Aww, shucks. Thank you, Corrin!" (friendship birthday gift) ** "Thanks for making my birthday so special. I'm the happiest gorgeous person ever!" (married birthday gift) * "Corrin! Buddy! Heard any good stories or hair-care tips lately?" (idle) * "I wonder when our next battle will be. Any ideas, Corrin?" (idle) * "Good work today, Corrin! As always, heheh. You've earned a good night's sleep." (idle) * "Heya, Corrin! Can we talk later? I'm in the middle of repaying a favor." (idle) * "On my honor, I'm gonna find a way to pay you back for all you do. Look forward to it!" (idle) * "Heya, stranger. Want the ground tour and whatnot?" (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Hey, buddy. What do you do when you have time on your hands?" (free time) * "There's still more fighting to do. Oh, hey! Let's fight together. Whaddya say?" (team up) Replying - Normal * "I like to be nice to people who are nice to me, then brush my fur, then repeat" (free time) * "You got it! I don't like seeing people get hurt, so I'll do my best to protect you!" (team up) Asking - Married * "I love you! So much! I'm gonna spend the rest of my life making sure you know that." (love) Replying - Married * "I love you too! In fact, I love you way more than you probably even know." (love) Asking - Child Replying - Child Private Quarters Friendship * "Ooh. Do you have any candy? Let's eat it! ...Please?" (Invite) *"*yawn* Is it cool if I take a nap in here?" (Invite) *"Are you gonna brush my fur? That feels SO good." (Invite) * "Heehee... Move over and make a spot for me in your cozy, little love nest!" (Invite - Married) Bonding Married * "Hey Corrin! Welcome home. I can think of a few ways to de-stress!" (Entrance) * "You're back! Someday, I hope we can spend the whole day together!" (Entrance) * "I try to be good while you're gone. I never touch anything-just like you asked." (Entrance) * "Mmm...it's you, Corrin. I got kind of bored waiting for you, so I snuck in a nap." (Awoken gently) * "GAH! ...Oh, its you. I thought someone was playing a prank on me...again." (Awoken roughly) * "Oh! Welcome back. That bath was SO relaxing, but drying my fur is such a pain!" (Before cool down) * "Hooya! Trying to cool me down, eh? That actually felt really nice!" (After cool down) * "I wish we could spend the whole day just hanging out. We'd have so much fun!" (After bonding) Bonding Armory Rod Shop Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Einherjar Shop Hot Springs Gathering Spots Level Up *"I owe somebody big for all this growth!" (6+ stats up) * "I'm so incredible, it should be illegal." (4-5 stats up) * "My fur looks shinier than usual today!" (2-3 stats up) * "Oh well, at least I'm still gorgeous." (0-1 stats up) * "I've reached the height of perfection." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "Groovy, more things to excel at." Confession Roster A Hoshidan kitsune who serves as village chief. For good or ill, he's very trusting and will always repay a kindness. Obsessed with his own beauty, he constantly combs his fur. Has the best posture. Born 7/12. Help Description A fox spirit from Hoshido with a strong code. Loves himself and all things beautiful. Birthday * "Today's your big day, isn't it, Corrin? Let's party like it's...a great year to party!" * "It's party time!" Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) (unused) DLC Pre-Battle Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Do something!" * "We can do this! Right?" * "Come on, let's go!" * "You look tough! Let's play!" * "Need my help? ...Again." * "Come on! Lets go!" * "I've got your back, buddy!" * "Yawn" * "Woah." * "This is gonna hurt!" Attack Stance * "I can help!" * "Pay back time!" * "You owe me!" * "Too slow!" * "You watching?" Guard Stance * "Here to save the day!" * "Need a hand?" * "Think again!" * "Hey, that's not nice!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I'll pay you back, promise." * "Thanks, friend!" * "I owe you one!" Critical/Skill * "Let's play!" * "(laughs maniacally)" * "...My turn!" * "Beautiful AND deadly!" Defeated Enemy * "Beautiful, just like me." * "I'm handsome and strong." * "(laughs)" * "Problem solved!" * "This is too much fun!" * "Such beauty!" Defeated by Enemy Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes